Sunnyside Up
by TTCyclone
Summary: When one of Beast Boy's pranks goes haywire, it's the last straw for Raven. Now it's up to BB to win one certain Azarathean's heart back! BB/Rae Oneshot


_Ok, this is Bballgirl22's prize for being the 450__th__ reviewer of Teen Titans Bloopers. She said she wanted something funny and romantic involving Beast Boy and Raven, so I came up with this. Hope you like it, Mandy! ^^_

_**DISCLAIMER: I –obviously– don't TT. But I sure as heck wished I did. **_

* * *

It was going to be the perfect prank. Nothing would go wrong. _Nothing._

Cyborg had replaced his tofu-eggs with real eggs. And he didn't know it until he had already taken a bite out of them.

Apparently, Robin and Starfire weren't in on it, but Beast Boy hardly believed _that_ because they both fell out of their chairs laughing when his face turned a darker shade of green then humanly possible.

Hooked on revenge, Beast Boy was going to fire eight tofu-eggs at Cyborg when he came through the TV room door. And it would work. He had been smart and had taken precaution: Starfire was with Robin, both of them out walking Silkie. Pfft. He wouldn't be surprised if Robin had used that as an excuse and had taken the redhead out on a date instead. Things had gotten a _little too mushy_ ever since that incident in Tokyo. It made him want to throw up. (Or at least, he _said_ that it did. Secretly, Beast Boy was a little jealous that Robin could get the girl of his dreams and yet he just couldn't woo that certain goth girl that he had his eye on.)

Oh well. On to present business. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It was only a matter of seconds…

The door opened, and Beast Boy pulled back on the slingshot that was currently in his hand, holding not only just the sunnyside up tofu-eggs, but also the pan. (It couldn't hurt to get a little more revenge.) However, he wasn't expecting to see the pan suddenly clatter to the floor, Cyborg no where in site.

"What? Where'd he go?" Beast Boy thought out loud.

"Where'd who go?" asked an all-too familiar voice from behind him. Beast Boy whirled. Leaning against the back of the couch was Cyborg, drinking a soda.

"You! How long have you been there?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Pretty much the whole time."

"Wait, Starfire's gone out with Robin, and you're here…" Horror and realization washed over Beast Boy as he looked around frantically. "Raven?" he asked quietly. He was answered by a black circle of energy forming just in front of him, soon taking the shape of the Azarathean, the eggs splattered on her cloak and hair.

"What," she hissed, "is _this?_" She pointed to one of the eggs hanging from her hair. Beast Boy cringed.

"I, uh…would you believe that I thought you were Cyborg?" he said hesitantly. She glared down at him for a minute before her body was incased in black and she disappeared into the floor. Cyborg smirked.

"You really did it this time, dude," he said. As if on cue, a black energy hand reached out of no where and gave the green Titan a wedgie, then disappearing back into oblivion.

Cyborg laughed, and then got enough control of himself before saying, "You better fix this. If you think it's bad now, it'll probably just get worse."

Beast Boy nodded, still in pain, and hurried off out the door. Once arriving at the other Titan's door, he knocked on it three times.

"Raven! I know you're mad! And I'm sorry; that was for Cyborg. Ya know, it seems like both you and Star are better targets then him. I seem to hit you guys more often…wait no, that's not what I'm saying! I mean," he sighed in defeat and knocked again. "I mean, I'm sorry! I'll make you a new batch of eggs! Even –" he shuddered slightly – "_real_ ones! I just wanna cheer you up!"

No luck. This went on for hours. Finally, he knocked again, this time getting a little annoyed, one hand on his hip. "C'mon, you know I won't go away until you open up!"

This seemed to work, and soon enough, Raven's door opened half-way, and she popped her head out.

"You've got thirty seconds," snapped Raven.

"Wow, twenty more seconds then last time!" said Beast Boy cheerily, hoping to get at least one of her eyebrows to move. Once again, he had no luck.

On to plan B.

In a flash, he shoved past Raven into her room, despite her protests, and grabbed a book, a clay mask, and a jar of some kind of blue jello-looking liquid off of a shelf. He threw all of them up in the air, spun around, and caught the jar in one hand, and the mask in the other.

"Ok, you've heard about plate-spinners, right?" He spun the jar and mask on the tip of each finger, as if someone would do with a basketball. "Well I'm a mask and jello…jar…spinner!" He took one leg off the ground, and said, "Lookit! Now I'm a mask-and-jello-jar-thing-spinner-with-one-foot!"

Although, Beast Boy had forgotten all about the book, which came slamming down on his head, causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards. The jello jar got thrown up as well, and it came down and crashed on his head, sending the blue gunk all over the top of his head and shoulders. The mask landed on his knee.

Beast Boy winced, rubbed his head, and looked up at Raven, who was surely going to kill him. She, however, did the impossible.

_She smiled and giggled._

It only lasted for a brief second, and her face returned to being blank and emotionless. Raven uncrossed her arms, helped Beast Boy get up, then grabbed the mask and book and kicked him out of her room.

"Sorry!" he called. Only, he didn't really _feel _sorry. Why should he? He made her smile. _Beast Boy made Raven smile._ It never happened – ever – so he guessed that it must be a full moon outside of something, but he still didn't care. He loved that smile. So he pumped his fist in the air and uttered a silent, "YES!" and started doing a happy dance to himself.

He froze, however, when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him.

"Hey," said Raven softly, making him turn around.

"Yeah, sorry about that jello or whatever it was –"

"Is that offer still open?"

"W-what?"

She opened her door more. "The offer for the eggs. Is it still open?"

Beast Boy blinked, but then quickly recovered from his shock, grinned and nodded. "You bet it is. So, what kind do you want? You seem like a scrambled kind of person to me."

Raven giggled again (what was _up_ with her today?) and stepped out of her room. "Actually, I'm in the mood for sunnyside up tofu eggs right now."

Beast Boy nodded again. "Sunnyside up eggs for lunch, on it! Yeah, I can so totally do that!" And with that, he rushed off into the Titan's kitchen to try his best to improve his eggs and his chances of winning the Azarathean's heart.

* * *

_*Cringe* Okaaaay, please don't kill me. Everybody seems OOC, and I'm not actually a BB/Rae fan, but I did my best, and please be nice! Ok, review time! I've got my fingers crossed! _


End file.
